It seems to be redundant to enumerate the different advantages of using natural compressed gas for feeding automotive engines. As proof thereof there are different cities like Buenos Aires, Argentina in which there are thousands of cars which have changed the original fuel used for feeding the engine, making an important contribution worldwide. Problems related with the ozone hole created by contaminating gasses is a worldwide concern and each country should contribute to overcome this problem.
Contamination is not the only goal of the present development since it has been demonstrated that natural compressed gas involves several advantages for the engine, for example a better and cleaner operation of engine is achieved in comparison with the prior art Diesel engines. It is very important to take into account that the mere use of natural compressed gas as engine fuel does not automatically involve an improvement in the engine operation as well as a pollution decrease. On the contrary, an engine fed with natural compressed gas improperly may generate a greater amount of nitrogen oxide particles, which is one of the most toxic components of a vehicle exhaust gas together with carbon monoxide. Therefore a sole replacement of fuels does not automatically mean an improvement for the engine and the environment.
It has been scientifically demonstrated that an original diesel engine improperly fed with natural compressed gas may involve generating a greater quantity of contaminating particles than the original fuel.
There are several developments in the market for transforming from original diesel fuel to natural compressed gas. None of them feeds the engine properly. They basically consist of installing a carburator in the air inlet, spark plugs in the fuel injector's place and an electric distributor device replacing the original fuel pump. This kind of device does not take into account the above cited problem of air and gas weight therefore improper feeding of the engine involves creating pollution particles as was explained above.
Therefore, there is still market need to provide means capable of replacing the original polluting fuels by other alternative non-pollution fuels like natural gas electricity.
National, State and County authorities of different countries are becoming more and more aware of problems related with pollution and costs related with different diseases created by air pollution like lung cancer.